


Sally House

by DannyCreasy



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alabama, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyCreasy/pseuds/DannyCreasy
Summary: SCAD senior Therese Belivet was not expecting more than some precious time with her mother over Christmas break. However, her mom's new neighbor has certainly spiked this season's eggnog.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet/Abby Gerhard, Rindy Aird & Therese Belivet
Comments: 75
Kudos: 50





	1. A Look, A Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seeking something different on this one. Let’s see what we can find.

Abby Gerhard entered her kitchen from the back porch after emptying the trash. She had been cleaning her 130-year-old house all day long. She put a new bag in the kitchen can then stepped to the sink to wash her hands. The chores had taken longer than she thought, and an impromptu midmorning coffee break with her new neighbor hadn’t helped. The woman was nice, though, and Abby thought a friendship might blossom. Abby felt both of them could use a new friend. But at this moment, she dearly wanted a hot shower.

Abby closed her eyes and sighed when a familiar voice chimed from the front of the house. “Momma?” Abby had so wanted to look her best for her daughter. Her heart soared anyway. She hadn’t seen her baby girl since August.

“In here!”

“Oh, there you are! Hey, woman, I told you not to clean! I was going to help you.”

“I know, but my hard-working fashion design major did not need to walk into a disheveled and dusty house. No, ma’am! Not after busting her ass for months and topping it off with her name on the Dean’s List. And, Missy, you were supposed to call when you stopped for gas in Cullman.”

The younger woman coyly shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you."

They embraced. Abby uttered, “Oh, shit! I’m all sweaty from cleaning.”

“Fuck, it, Momma! I’m all sweaty from driving all day.”

“You have a point, Ms. Potty Mouth.”

“Well, I come by the mouth honestly.”

“Fuck, yeah, you do!”

They laughed. Abby asked, “How was Atlanta?”

“Not too bad. I didn’t take the bypass.”

“75?”

“Yep, a 20 minute, white-knuckled black hole. It sucked me in, chewed me up, and then shot me out.”

Abby hugged her again and exclaimed, “You’re so thin!”

“I started to say the same about you, Dear Abby.”

“Well, we’ll certainly have no excuse to pass on all of the holiday season’s foods, will we, Therese?”

“No, Momma, we won’t.”

“Let’s get your stuff unloaded, Muffin.”

“Oh, I love it! I’ve missed being called that by you; it’s just not quite the same on the phone. Your face … well, it goes all magical when you call me ‘Muffin.’”

“Good to know. Get ready for a lot of it.”

“I will. I love you, Momma.”

“I love you, Therese.”

They stepped out the front door and walked to Therese’s old Subaru Outback parked in the drive. Abby was so glad it was Therese’s break between the fall and winter quarters and not the end of the spring quarter. Therese always had to haul so much more home for the summer. On this trip, Therese only brought her portfolio, two suitcases, her backpack, and a “shitload” of dirty laundry.

Therese pulled out a suitcase and handed it to her mother, then she put a knee up into the hatchback to reach for her laundry bag and a pillowcase also filled with clothes. Therese heard an unfamiliar yet intriguing voice from behind her.

“Abby, is this your daughter?”

“Yes, it is. She caught me by surprise. Didn’t even give her dear mother a chance to look like something.”

Therese pulled out the two bundles and turned to find a five-eightish, blue-eyed blonde gazing into her eyes. “It’s Therese, right?” asked the stunner as she extended her hand.

At that moment, Therese was so glad Covid-19 continued to fade like a nightmare. She clasped the stranger’s hand and said, “That’s right, Therese Belivet.” The grasp lingered. It’s as if neither wanted to initiate letting go.

Abby blurted, “Therese, this is our new neighbor, Carol Aird.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Aird. So, you’re the new owner of the Stoddard place. I saw your sign just now when I pulled in. ‘Sally House’ … I love it. This town is just begging for a first-class B&B.”

“The pleasure is mine. Please call me Carol. I hope you’re right, Therese, about the market. There’s one on every square in Savannah, I guess.”

“There are a bunch of 'em.”

“Here, let me take that other suitcase, ladies, it looks heavy.”

“Oh, we’ve got it, Carol. You don’t have—”

Carol had already hefted the luggage and stepped from the driveway. Abby chuckled, “Well, okay. Thanks!”

“Surely,” replied Carol.

Abby led Carol while Therese closed the hatchback and locked her car.

The three stepped onto Abby’s front porch. Therese asked, “Are you open yet, Carol?”

“No, my first bookings are for next weekend.”

“Oh, so you won’t have Thanksgiving guests?”

“Nope, just a dozen out-of-towners for the playoff game. They check-in on Friday.”

“State is in the hunt?”

Abby answered, “That’s right, and they have the home-field advantage for the first playoff weekend.”

As they stepped into the house, Carol added, “Yes, I was booked up the day after last week’s game.”

“Therese, Carol has done a marvelous job on her website. I’ll have to show you.”

Therese replied, "Yes, you will, Momma. Hey, didn't Sally win the bid to host the 2021 Division II national championship game?"

Carol replied. "They did, and I'm booked up for that weekend as well, although it seems premature given that the participants must win several games to get there."

Abby remarked, “Oh, those fans from the Dakotas are always so cocky."

"Where to?” asked Carol, gesturing with the suitcase.

Abby replied, “Just put it here in the foyer; Therese and I will take it up later.”

“You sure? You have a strong back and a weak mind fired up to help.”

“No, you’ve done enough.”

Abby had sensed the single mom's longing for adult-company earlier when they shared coffee time. “Carol? How about having a beer with two smelly women?”

Carol laughed then demurred, “Oh, you two probably want to be alone to catch up. Maybe some—”

Therese interjected, “Nonsense. We have six weeks!”

“Okay. I’d love to.”

“There ya go! Momma, what’ve you got in the fridge?”

“I have a six-pack of the new microbrewery’s latest.”

Carol grinned, “Not Sunset Lager?”

“That’s the one. You’ve tried it, Carol?”

“I have. It’s delish!”

Therese thought Carol was "delish."

Therese took the porch swing while Carol and Abby settled into the twin rockers. The temperature was mild for a 20th of November, even by Alabama standards.

“Shit! This is good, Momma. Carol, you’re right.”

Abby grinned, “Sorry, Carol. She’s a chip off the old salty block.”

Carol chuckled, “No, problem … my kinda girls.”

Abby asked, “So, Carol, you said Rindy is at a birthday party?”

“Rindy?” asked Therese.

“That’s my daughter, Therese, and yes, Abby, one of the moms, is supposed to drop her off at five.”

Therese smiled, “Then she’ll be home in a few. Can I meet her?”

The charming coed had just scored major points with Carol. “Of course.”

Therese and Abby looked at each other and grinned. Therese beamed, “A little girl next door. How fun is this going to be?”

Carol blushed with emotion.

Abby asked, “How old did you say Rindy was, Carol?”

“She’s eight.”

“Oh, my, God! Is she a blonde like her mother?” asked Therese.

“No, she’s got her father’s dark brown hair.”

Abby exclaimed, “I bet she’s adorbs, huh, Therese?”

“No, doubt, Momma.”

Carol sighed, “I just hope she’s forgiven me by the time she gets home.”

“Uh-oh,” said Abby.

“Yes, she wanted a dog ever since we arrived in Sally. We couldn’t have one in our Nashville apartment. I didn’t really promise her one here, but she got a notion … I just had to tell her no this morning.”

“I hear you,” commented Abby.

“I just felt it was too risky to have a dog at the bed and breakfast. Maybe later.”

Therese suggested, “She can come over and play with Felix.”

Abby smirked, “Oh, Therese. Rindy might not like that big doof.”

“Momma, take that back. He is not a doof.”

Carol spoke up, “Wait! I was here for an hour this morning and a half-hour now. Where’s this Felix at?”

Abby and Therese cackled. Therese imitated a _Downtown Abby,_ servant. “M’Lord is probably in his room.”

“Correct,” confirmed Abby.

A Lexus SUV pulled up in front of Sally House. Carol handed her beer to Abby and hurried down the steps to flag the soccer mom. A fairy of a child in blue jeans and a pink jacket hoped out of the back seat. Carol spoke loudly to rise above the traffic on Wood Avenue, “Thanks, Jane! Did it go well?”

Abby and Therese heard the driver holler, “It was great, Carol! Rindy’s a doll! She can tell ya all about it.”

Carol scooped up Rindy and hugged her. The little girl wagged her bag of party favors enthusiastically. The mother and child waved goodbye to the folks in the pricey ride.

Carol put her back down and said, “Rindy, I want you to meet our neighbors.”

Rindy stared apprehensively at Abby and Therese. The women arose and stepped to the top of the porch steps to welcome the child.

“Rindy, this is Ms. Gerhard and her daughter, Ms. Belivet.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Gerhard, and Ms. Belivet.”

Therese knelt and said, “You can call my mother, Ms. Gerhard, but I’m Therese.”

Rindy wondered, “Therese Belivet … it’s lovely.”

The women laughed. Therese countered, “Well, I think 'Rindy Aird' is lovely.”

Rindy smiled, then glanced at her bag. “Therese, they gave us all kinds of neat things at the party.”

“Did they? Can I see?”

Therese and Rindy sat down on the porch and examined Rindy’s new treasures.

Abby returned Carol's beer, and they eased back into their rockers to admire their daughters.

“Therese, are you still in school?”

“I am, Rindy. I go to the Savannah College of Art and Design.”

“Wow! That sounds cool.”

“It is cool.”

“What do you learn about?”

“Fashion design.”

Rindy gasped, “Like, how to make dresses and stuff?”

“Exactly.”

“I love it, Therese, but that is a long name for your school.”

“It is … that’s why we just call it SCAD.”

Rindy made a disapproving face.

Therese chuckled, “Does SCAD sound bad?”

“Well, sorta.”

“Each letter in SCAD stands for a word in the school’s name.”

“Oh, an acronym!”

Therese had to stifle an expletive. Carol winked at Abby and nodded. Therese confirmed, “That’s right, Sweetie. You’re one smart cookie.”

“Thank you, Therese. I bet you gotta be smart at your school.”

“Well, in my case. I have to work really hard at it.”

Carol asked, “Abby said you’re a senior, Therese?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Carol’s heart sank _. I’m the same age as her mother_.

Therese excitedly added, “I’ve got my portfolio in the Outback. We’ve been working on our senior lines for the fashion show. The show is always held a day or two before graduation.”

“Would you show me your work?”

“Heck, yeah! Do you mean now?”

Rindy exclaimed, “Yes!”

Carol chuckled, “Rindy, Therese has been driving all day. Maybe she’s too—”

Therese stood and darted down the steps, headed for her vehicle. She returned with the big black portfolio. “It’s a little chilly, and the light is fading. Do y’all want to go inside to look at these?”

Abby beamed, “That’s a good idea, Therese. C’mon gals let’s see what my brilliant little girl has been up to. Carol, you’ll have to forgive me for bragging on Therese. She works, too. She’s a CA over one of those creative dormitories that SCAD has sprinkled all over Savannah.”

Therese spread everything out on the twelve-foot-long farm table in her mother’s dining room. Carol and Abby studied Therese’s sketches, miniatures, and pattern books. They admired her fabric samples and the representative stitching Therese seemed to have mastered. Therese was impressed with Rindy. The little girl didn’t touch anything until invited, and then the pixie was very careful and respectful.

Carol couldn’t believe Rindy and Therese’s bond. Yes, her daughter was a charmer, but a twenty-something stressed-out college girl and an eight-year-old? _Really?_

The women helped Therese pack all of her work back up in her portfolio. They stepped to the kitchen to finish their beers. With an impish grin, Therese called out, “Felix, come down, sweet baby!”

Abby rolled her eyes. “OMG, Therese.”

“Nobody says, OMG anymore, Momma.”

Abby gently swatted Therese’s arm. Carol admired the rapport between this single-mom and the amazing young woman she had raised.

Plop, plop, plop, came the 75-pound Black and Tan Coonhound down the stairs. He went straight to Therese. She knelt to love on him a minute before introducing him to Carol and Rindy. Rindy had never seen such. Therese and Carol went to their knees on either side of Rindy and directed her hands to gently stroke Felix’s soft, dark coat.

After visiting with each person, the dog went and nosed his bell to go out. Abby’s big house had a small backyard that was completely fenced in by high brick walls. Carol estimated the walls were as old as their two houses, late 19th Century. She opened the door, and Felix slumped out.

“I love him,” said Rindy.

“I think he was quite taken with you, too, Rindy,” said Abby. “Maybe we can arrange some playdates between you and Felix if it’s okay with your mom.”

Rindy looked pleadingly at Carol. Carol smiled, “Of course, that’s okay. It’s more than okay. That would be great, Abby.”

“Good,” responded Abby.

Carol held up her empty bottle, “Do you recycle?” 

Well, the city recycling service doesn’t take glass, but I put glass items in a box in the laundry room and take it to some special bins at Target.”

“Oh, good! I’ll have to remember that. Abby took Carol’s bottle and carried it with her own to the laundry room.

Therese had a swallow left. She shyly glanced at Carol. Carol met her gaze. “Therese, that is some impressive work. Thank you for sharing it with Rindy and me.”

“Thank you, Carol.”

Abby returned.

Carol announced, “Well, ladies, this has been great, but Ms. Rindy and her Momma have got to get home.”

“Yeah, Therese and I are going to get cleaned up, then run out to North Sally for catfish.”

“Catfish? Really.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s a Therese tradition. For all of its great food, Therese says the catfish in Georgia 'just ain’t the same.'”

Carol chuckled, “Well, y’all enjoy, and thanks again. I’m glad we exchanged numbers. Abby, call me.”

Abby and Therese saw their company out the front door. Therese flipped on the porch light to illuminate their path home. Carol glanced back. Therese’s heart skipped a beat.

Abby walked back to the kitchen then stepped out in the backyard to check on Felix. Therese snapped up Abby’s phone, punched in the code, and scrolled for Abby’s number. She tapped it in her own iPhone and labeled it simply “Carol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/Z3Q9QWb)  
> Active start!


	2. Sunrise Chat

Carol checked in on her sleeping angel. The mom could have slept in on this Sunday morning, but fatigue and boredom had taken Carol to bed at the same time as Rindy. Nine was much earlier than her usual ten or eleven. Carol was slept out at five. She tossed around for half an hour, then surrendered and got out of bed. Rindy was sound asleep, facedown in her bed. Carol had chosen two side-by-side second-story rooms for them.

The master and smaller bedroom shared a newly renovated bathroom with two toilets, two sinks, and a walk-in shower. If mother or daughter ever felt the desire for a tub bath, they could use one of the four Victorianesque “deluxe” guest bathrooms. Seldom would all of these footed, iron and porcelain beauties be assigned. Two deluxe rooms were located on both the second and third stories, as were two regular rooms. The pairs of regular rooms shared a bathroom at the end of the respective halls.

Carol was counting on Sally’s nationally known special events to fill her rooms 20% of the year. It was the other 80% that worried her. Her accountant, Fred Haymes, ran pro-forma financials and experimented with differing occupancy rates to yield best to worst-case scenarios. She hoped to have at least one or two guests all the time. Her cook, Ruby Robichek, was a good one, and Carol teamed with her successfully to feed the city council as a test drive. They liked each other and complimented one another’s culinary skills.

Fred had recommended Gwendolyn Brown as an as-needed housekeeper. Mrs. Brown had been Fred’s late parents’ maid and cook. With their passing, Gwen had only her social security to live on. Carol and Fred met with Gwen. Gwen was thrilled with the consistently inconsistent schedule. Coincidently, Ruby was a Bingo friend of Gwen’s.

Carol was thrilled that Rindy had assertively asked to help around Sally House. Carol wrote a contract for her. Rindy would empty trash cans, deliver messages, and generally help out as needed for twenty dollars a week, with a review in six months.

Carol inspected her dawn-lit business after departing Rindy’s door. Her mind raced with ideas to improve this or add that. She glanced out a third-story window and saw Therese perched on a marble bench in Abby’s flower garden. Therese was stroking Felix’s head; it rested in the girl’s lap.

Carol was sexually attracted to Abby’s daughter. There was no doubt of that. What she doubted was whether or not she had the courage, perhaps audacity in Abby’s eyes, to pursue this crush. The sun peeked over the eastern horizon and illuminated Carol’s crow's nest. Therese looked up and saw her. They stared at one another for a few seconds, then Carol waved and walked away. Her phone vibrated in her robe pocket as she walked down the stairs.

Carol did not recognize this early morning caller’s number. She thought it might be a client canceling or requesting some special service. “Sally House, Carol Aird speaking.”

“Hey, you’re certainly up early, Galadriel.”

Carol stopped in her tracks. “Therese?”

“Sorry. I hope you don’t mind. I nabbed your number from my mom’s phone.”

“Oh, no. Not at all.” Carol shifted to flirt. “I’m no elfin angel, though.”

“I don’t know about that. Your little girl certainly holds you in high esteem.”

Carol started descending the steps again, “Oh, daughters … can they ever be truly objective when it comes to their Mommies.”

“I guess not.”

“What about you, College Girl? Isn’t there some unwritten rule about sleeping until noon on the first day of winter break?”

“There is, but I’m a radical art school student.”

“You don’t have pastel hair.”

“I did when I was a freshman.”

“Get out of town! I love it.”

“Yes, it lasted until I realized the school president wasn’t shitting us when she told us at the first assembly that one of the students to either of our sides would not be there after the first two quarters. My first roommate lasted about a week.”

Carol was nearing the ground floor when Therese asked. “Hey, I just made a pot of Eight O’clock Columbian Peaks. Would you like to join me in the first cup of the day? Oh, I guess you would worry about Rindy … I wager she’s still asleep.”

“Well, even though she’s a ‘big girl now,” I keep a baby monitor in her room.”

“Oh, how “Big Brother” of you, Mommy.”

“Funny. I’ll join you. Do I come around to the front?”

“You may not know this, innkeeper, but there’s a little iron door in the wall between our backyards. Oh, heads up, we keep the ivy from covering it on our side, but yours might be overgrown. Hey, how do you like your coffee?”

“Uh, cream, no sugar. Now, what does this door—”

Therese ended the call.

“What? Uh, shit, she hung up.” Carol entered her long, slender commercial-grade kitchen. She walked straight to the back then grabbed an overcoat she kept by the backdoor. She pulled it on over her robe, slipped on her “dew boots,” and stepped out into the golden morning. Carol held Rindy’s monitor up to her ear to make sure it was working then pocketed it. She walked along her garden’s northern wall and discovered the door. It took a bit of “oomph,” but its latch swung, and she shouldered it open.”

“Good morning, neighbor!” Therese was standing with two SCAD mugs of steaming brew. “I tell ya what, let me come over there; I don’t want you to lose your signal.”

 _God! What a sweetheart! “_ Thanks. Hey, I’ll hold this ivy up; you creep under it.”

“Done!”

“Which one’s mine?”

“They’re the same.”

 _She likes her coffee the same way I do. Watch out, Carol._ Carol took the one from Therese’s left hand.

“Go, Bees!” Therese grinned, then she thought, _Fuck! No woman should look that good in the morning!_

Carol chuckled as she noticed the feisty-looking bee-mascot on the back of the cup. “Go, Bees! Wait, an art school with an athletic program?”

“Hell, yeah! No football program, though.”

“Well, that would just be wrong.”

“Yes, it would.”

“C’mon, let's sit on that table. Those rays are hitting it.” Carol watched Therese step on the bench seat then eased her cute behind down onto the tabletop. Carol admired the woman next to her in the beautiful light. _Fuck! No woman should look that good in the morning!_

Therese was wearing green sweatpants and a black hoodie. She had pulled an old Army field jacket over the hoodie. Carol noted the name above the jacket’s breast pocket, _Gerhard._ Who was in the Army?”

“Oh, my grandpa was.”

Carol tested the coffee. “Mm, that’s good, darlin’.”

Therese thought, _Flo the waitress darlin’ — no biggie._ “Glad you like it.” They smiled at each other. Therese tilted her head a bit, then glanced up at Carol’s combination home and business. “Damn, I think our house is big until I get up close to this palace.”

“It’s a whopper, huh?”

“That it is.”

“Hey, what’s the deal with that door in the garden wall.”

“Glad you asked. See, the Gerhards and the Stoddards built these two houses.”

“No way! What is that? Like four generations back? This house has been in your family that long?”

“It has, Galadriel!”

“Oh, you goof! Please continue.”

“Well, that first Stoddard family that lived here had a mentally challenged daughter, and the Gerhards had a wheelchair-bound one. They were a couple of years apart in age, but the two bonded. The families had the doorway cut into the wall for these girls. You know, there were no schools or the like for them back in the early 1900s. So, the two girls, eventually women, became like one functioning person. They would spend their days with one another; then, as the sun went down, the Stoddard woman would wheel her soul mate home to our house and then return to yours. The next day, they’d do it all again. Some say they still return here on hot summer nights when the air is still, and there is a full moon.”

Carol’s hair stood up on the back of her neck. “As in here, here? Right, here?”

Therese nodded with a sly grin.

“You’re shitting me, Therese … right?”

“No. My Grandpa said he saw them once.”

Carol spontaneously reached across and squeezed the brunette’s leg. “Do not tell Rindy this.”

Therese gasped, “Oh, I’d never … you don’t think I’d do something like that, do you?”

Carol felt guilty. “I’m sorry. Of course, you wouldn’t.”

Therese took several sips. “Momma, won’t buy any coffee but this. Sometimes the stores didn’t have it during the Pandemic. She rationed herself to a mug a day.”

“I like Abby.”

“She likes you, too. I can tell.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Hey, I checked you out on Twitter, Carol Aird.”

Carol tensed a bit.

“I mean, you don’t fly the rainbow flag or anything, but you like girls, don’t you.”

“How! I mean, I do, but—”

“Oh, I can read between the lines. Are you worried about being gay and starting a business in Churchville, Alabama?”

Carol nodded. “I tell myself I’m out, but you got it, Therese. I mean, I’ve invested everything in this place. It’s a dream. I thought I could just do it all.”

“Oh, you’ll be fine. A couple of gay guys have operated the only shoe shop in town for thirty years.”

“Do you have a girlfriend, Therese?”

Therese almost snorted out her coffee after hearing Carol’s question. “Am I that easy to read?”

“Well, you don’t have a rainbow flag tattoo on your neck, but yeah, you are.”

Therese chuckled, “Touché! No, I don’t have a girlfriend. SCAD is a fucking meat grinder for seniors. Shit, I’d like to have a girlfriend, love to, but there’s just no time for it, Carol.”

“I’m sorry, dear. At least the end is in sight.”

“I guess.”

Carol gently touched Therese’s shoulder. “Sure it will, and your models are going to look great in your clothes for that fashion show.”

Therese reached up and grasped Carol’s hand. “I hope so.”

“You’ll be able to rest for six weeks now, though. Just hang out and chill.”

“That’s what Momma says I should do, but I don’t know. I was thinking about getting a Christmas job. I want to stay busy at something totally different from school.”

“Is your Mom okay with you being gay?”

Therese smirked, “I hope so, she is, too.”

“What? No way.”

“She is. For as far back as I can remember.”

“I had no idea.”

“Oh, she’s stealthy.”

“And cute.”

“I know, right.”

“Christ, Therese, you two could pass for sisters.”

“Easily, she’s only sixteen years older than me.”

“Oh, my!”

“Yeah, I’m 21, and Momma is 37. She got pregnant in high school. I’m glad she kept me. Actually, my father, who I can’t remember, married her. It was all just too much for a couple of kids, though. They got divorced. Momma moved back in with my grandparents, graduated from high school and Sally State. She majored in economics and finance.”

“Oh, yeah; yesterday, she said she was a credit analyst for Sally National. It sounds like an important job. Impressive.”

“She’s smart and tough, but she told me she would kill me if I ever wanted to work for a bank.”

Carol laughed then she drank down the rest of her rapidly cooling coffee. “Did your father move away and cut off ties or—”

“No, nothing like that. He joined the Army right out of high school. He was killed in combat over in Afghanistan.”

“I’m sorry, Therese.”

“Thanks. Yeah, Johnny Belivet was a good man and a decorated soldier. I have his medals up in my bedroom. I was the beneficiary of his military life insurance. Momma invested it for me and used it as a base for a college fund. My SCAD scholarship only covers half of everything. That fund is taking care of the rest. Well, I get my room and board free as a CA, and I get paid just like any other student job.”

“You should be proud of yourself, Therese. I think Rindy has that kind of work ethic.” Carol told Therese about Rindy’s contract.

“That’s great, Carol. Y’all are cool.”

Carol checked the monitor; there was nothing but a little static. “Nobody is stirring but us, Therese.”

“Momma usually sleeps until nine or ten on Sunday morning.”

“Not churchgoers?”

“Oh, no. You?”

“No. I have issues with organized religion.”

“Me, too. To have done so much good, they also have been at the source of so much war and corruption.”

“Does Abby date?”

“She does, but you’d rarely know. You see, Momma had three girlfriends. They did all kinds of fun stuff together for years.”

“Had?”

“Betty Ross died of breast cancer in 2018. Mattie Hill, a nurse, died of Covid in April of 2020.”

“How tragic!”

“It is. Veronica Cramer developed fibromyalgia and severe depression. She hardly leaves her house anymore.”

“She has other friends, though, right?”

“She does, but they are mostly straight married couples or business acquaintances. Momma is pretty lonely.”

Carol took it all in and processed it. _Abby needs a friend. Hell, Therese needs a friend._

They heard Rindy stirring. “You should go to her, Carol.”

“I should. Thanks for the coffee and the conversation.”

“Sure thing, Carol.”

“I’ll get that door behind you.”

“No, I’ll get it. You go to your baby girl.”

“Okay, thanks again. Oh, I appreciate the heads up about the ghosts in my garden.”

“Sure, what are friends for?”

Carol smiled, _Friends._

As the old iron door closed. Carol heard Therese call over. “Hey, you owe me a story.”

“A story?”

“Yours.”


	3. Sunday Scamper

“Abby?”

“Hello, Carol! How ya doin’!”

“Fine. Hey, Rindy told me to quit working and take her someplace pretty.”

“Oh, she’s right, ‘Momma,’ and it has turned out to be a beautiful Sunday ... just a little chilly.”

“Hasn’t it, though? Would y’all like to take a walk or hike with us?”

“Therese and I discussed walking the TVA trail, but she wanted to make sure her old high school buddies didn’t have something planned.”

Sounds carried in the old houses like they would in an echo chamber. Therese raced to the second-floor landing’s banister and called out, “Is that Carol?”

Carol overheard Therese and stifled a laugh.

Abby said, “Hold on, Carol. Yes, it’s Carol. Did you hear from Phil or Dannie?”

“Yes! They have to work today. Why?”

“Carol was wondering if we would like to take a walk or hike with her and Rindy.”

“I bet they’d love the trail.”

“Carol?”

“I heard.”

Abby laughed, “We’d love for you to join us, Carol.”

“Great. I heard one of the closing attorneys talking about the TVA trail, but I’ve not been there. Is it on the other side of the river?”

“It is.”

“What are you wearing, Abby?”

“Leggings and a sweatshirt. Oh, and a boggin.”

“Okay. Will Therese still have on those green sweat pants and that hoodie?”

Abby was surprised that Carol knew what Therese was wearing. After a pause, she answered, “I think so.”

“Good. I’ll be glad to drive.”

“Well, okay. Are you sure?”

“Absolutely! It’s five to ten. Do you want to walk over in a little while … or were y’all thinking of going this afternoon?”

“I’d love to go now. Let me check with Therese.”

“Now, is great,” hollered Therese.

Carol laughed, “Okay, then. See ya in a few?”

“Ten minutes?”

“Great. Bye-bye.”

“Bye.”

*****

Abby and Therese rendezvoused in the foyer. Abby handed her daughter a pair of jersey gloves. “I picked up a pack of these at the hardware store last week.”

“Thanks, Mommy,” Therese sang.

Abby already had a pair on.

“Damn, Abby, you look hot! Are those leggings new?”

“Oh, hush! But, yes, they are.”

Abby eyeballed her daughter’s sweats. “Carol knew what you were wearing.”

“Oh, we had coffee early this morning over in her flower garden.”

“Really?”

“Yep. She knows all about us now, but I know jack about her.”

“What did you tell her about me?”

“Nothing much … just that you’re a lonely lipstick lesbian.”

“Fuck you, little girl! You didn’t!”

“Oh, yeah! I did!”

“I hate you.”

“Love you, Mommy.”

They stepped out on the porch, and Abby locked the door behind them. Therese teased, “You know Carol’s gay, right?”

“Of course, folks are gossiping about her all over town.”

“Nazi fuckers!”

“Therese!”

“Well, they are. I know, Momma, play nice, right?”

“That’s right. Remember, I gotta live here.”

They began to walk over to Carol’s. “Momma, are you a top?”

“Shit, Therese! What’s up with you today? That’s none of your business.”

“Well, I was wondering, cause I bet Carol is a pitcher, too.”

“Fine! If we’re talkin’ all grown up lesbian now, I think Carol Aird is mostly interested in your little bottom, Little ‘Bottom.’”

“Oh … oh!”

“Yeah, now let’s turn down our estrogen engines and enjoy this outing.”

Therese laughed as she side hugged Abby.

“What’s the joke, girls?” asked Carol as she danced down her front porch steps. Abby and Therese noted the innkeeper’s color-coordinated hoodie, leggings, and allbirds.

“Oh, nothing,” assured Abby. “I think Therese is on drugs.”

“Momma!” Therese barked.

Carol laughed, “Okay, don’t tell me, then. I get it.”

“Where’s Rindy?” asked Therese.

“She should be all buckled-up in the Pilot’s back seat.”

Abby and Therese squinted up Carol’s driveway and grinned at the child frantically waving from the vehicle’s back seat.

“She’s excited,” warned Carol.

Therese sprinted towards Rindy, exclaiming, “Me, too!”

Therese hopped in the back seat and hugged Rindy. Carol and Abby got in the front.

Carol noted, “These old driveways are so narrow.”

“They are; did you back in?” replied Abby.

“I did. I had to unload a bunch of supplies yesterday.”

“Don’t tell me, toilet paper and paper towels.”

“That’s right. We’re gettin’ ready!”

Rindy mocked, “We’re gettin’ ready!”

Carol turned and made cross-eyes at her daughter.

“Stop, Momma. They’ll get stuck that way.”

Therese grinned, “I wonder where she heard that?”

Carol had them heading down the quiet Sunday streets of downtown Sally in no time. Abby directed, “Just cross the bridge and veer left on Clement Boulevard then turn left on the TVA reservation. The trail is about a mile in with a parking lot on the left.”

Carol asked, “Tell me about this trail.”

Therese went tour guide; in monotone, she said, “The Tennessee River Valley Walking Trail is a 2.75-mile-long combination of early 20th Century roads and modern additions designed to deliver an enjoyable, educational, and modestly challenging nature experience.”

Abby turned to her daughter and smirked. Carol tilted her head to catch Therese’s grinning face in her rearview mirror. “Thanks,” said Carol with a sultry tone that caught Therese off guard. Therese shifted her gaze to her mother, who raised an eyebrow with an “I told you so” tilt of her head.

There were only a few vehicles in the trail’s parking lot. Carol picked a slot near a road barrier that obviously marked the beginning of the course. Rindy punched her seat belt release and sprang out of the SUV. “I bet you can’t catch me, Therese!”

“I bet I can!” Therese hollered as she took chase of the sprinting moppet.

Carol and Abby exited. The Honda’s lights blinked with Carol’s press of the key fob. She noticed Abby’s donning of her plain little gloves. “I wish I had remembered gloves. At least I made sure Rindy put hers on.”

“Here,” Abby said as she pulled a third pair from her pocket and handed them to Carol.

“Wha—”

“I got a pack the other day. They’re perfect for this time of year, and if they get dirty or muddy, you can just toss ‘em in the wash or throw them away if they’re really nasty.”

“Well, thanks. I owe ya, Abby Dabby Doo!”

“Oh, no! Where did you hear that?”

“Nowhere. It just came to me … flung out of space, I guess. Why?”

“My friends used to call me that.”

“Oh, would that be the ones that have passed away?”

“Oh, did Therese tell you about them?”

“She did. I hope I haven’t crossed the line. Please don’t be angry with Therese.”

“I’m not. It’s fine, Carol.”

“I’m sorry about your loss, Abby.”

“Thanks.”

Rindy’s screams and laughter caught their attention as Therese ran her down. The daughters tumbled to the ground, wrestling and rolling.

“Therese is a special person, Abby.”

“I know. I would die if anything bad ever happened to her.”

Carol grinned, “Let’s get ‘em!”

Carol was off. Abby sprinted to catch up. They reached their respective daughters and pulled them apart, giving them bear hugs. Therese looked into her mother’s eyes. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” replied Abby with a loving expression.

Therese returned her gaze for a few seconds with a questioning look.

Rindy broke the exchange. She tickled Carol forcing her mother to allow her to escape. The child darted away, challenging Therese once again. Therese ran after her.

They walked down a steep hill to a sharp curve. The river was to the right of the road at the bottom of the hill. Rindy and Therese shelled driftwood boats with rock artillery complete with sound effects. Abby and Carol joined in. Everyone gasped when Abby launched a softball-sized stone to strike smack dab in the middle of Rindy’s battleship. The flagship broke in half. Rindy howled, “You sunk my battleship!” The women almost collapsed with laughter.

A slow but long grade began at the two-mile marker. Abby noted, “I bet Rindy and Therese have already done four miles.”

“Easily. Hey, we’ve kept up with them pretty damn well. I’d say we’ve done three.”

Abby chuckled with a nod.

They strode up to Carol’s vehicle. Carol announced, “Ladies, it’s past noon. I’m starved. Let me buy you lunch?”

Abby said, “I’d love to eat something. Therese?”

“Sure.”

Abby corrected, “But, I’ll get lunch, you drove.”

“Nonsense. Hey, here’s a thought. I’ve got leftovers in the fridge from that city council luncheon. It’s some good stuff: pork tenderloin, broccoli casserole, and roasted garlic potatoes.”

Abby exclaimed, “I surrender. You’ve got lunch!”

Therese and Rindy made open-mouthed gasps at each other, then joined hands and pranced in a circle.

Abby and Carol climbed into the cab, shaking their heads.

At Sally House, the women divided tasks and soon converted Carol’s stainless island into a delectable smorgasbord. Abby and Therese were amazed by Rindy’s mature pallet; the child had a serving of everything on her plate. They pulled stools up to the island as Carol placed a pitcher of filtered ice water in the middle. The women filled their tumblers. Rindy drank the water down quickly then went to the refrigerator for a milk chaser.

Carol brought out the last apple pie from the luncheon. Half a pie remained. The hungry crew ate every bit of the dessert.

After quadruple-teaming the dishes, Abby and Therese bid their hostesses goodbye and headed next door. Abby murmured, “Well, you’ve had breakfast and lunch with her. Do you want to hit for the cycle? Would you like to be alone for dinner tonight? I’ll babysit Rindy.”

“That’s only three hits; the cycle takes four.”

“I know, and it's a home run!”

“I have such a smartass for a mother.”

They glanced back at the beep-beep of a car horn. A black BMW with a Tennessee plate slipped up Carol’s driveway. Abby and Therese did not want to appear too nosy, but once inside, they hurried to the parlor’s window and subtly spied through the sheers. Carol emerged from her side door and guardedly waved to a petite dusky-hued beauty. The woman enthusiastically waved back as she closed the bimmer's door. Therese sighed as she glimpsed the Tennessean’s stilettos and pencil skirt through the shed-bare shrubbery. Carol and the new arrival hugged and bussed. Carol gestured for the woman to enter. As Carol closed the door, Abby and Therese caught sight of Rindy respectfully extending her hand in greeting.

Therese murmured, “Fuck, me.”

Abby wrapped her arm around her daughter’s waist, hugging her tightly, then lowed, “I’m sorry, Muffin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the best chapter I've ever written. I just finished proofing it for the fifth time. I love it!


	4. Wet Nose

Abby stepped out to get her Monday, November 22nd, copy of the _Sally Star-Herald_. It was where it always was, on the sidewalk just below the single step down from her front walk. She glanced at the headline. “Local Businesses Prepare for Gorilla Invasion.” She chuckled. The new editor had a sense of humor. Abby had met her a couple of times, once at a bank function and the other time at a Chamber of Commerce meeting. She was a perky New Yorker called in to raise circulation and save an obsolete form of media, the American paper and ink newspaper. There was a file picture of last year’s national championship game showing rabid Pittsburgh State University Gorilla football fans hugging their beloved mascot, a six-something ugly and fierce Great Ape.

“That’s hilarious!” called out Carol Aird from next door. Abby had not noticed the blonde stepping out for her paper as well. Carol was holding her unfurled copy with a lovely smile and peaceful countenance. Abby thought, _Well, at least somebody got laid._ Abby couldn’t resist a bit of detective work. She walked towards Carol. “Yes, the new editor’s a hoot. She’s really lightened up our stodgy rag.”

“I met her at our luncheon the other day. The mayor suggested I add Editor Connie Fallow and SSU President Walter Strawberry to the guest list.”

“What? No bankers?”

“No offense to your profession, but hell no.”

“None taken.” Abby chuckled.

“They stopped a few feet from one another in Carol’s driveway.”

 _Perfect, Abby Girl!_ Abby cursorily scanned Carol for passion marks. _It was worth a shot but not likely for a classy innkeeper._ Next, Abby glanced at the black sports sedan. “Nice ride!”

“Oh, yeah. That’s Genevieve Cranell’s car. She surprised me yesterday driving down from Nashville for an unannounced visit.”

Abby noted that there didn’t seem to be any clues in Carol’s tone. Abby boldly asked, “Is she an old friend?”

“Well, she’s Rindy’s only living relative from her father’s side of the family.”

Abby perked. “Her aunt?”

“That’s right, the late Hargess Aird’s sister.”

“He passed?”

“He did. We divorced years ago but got along quite well. Actually, better than when we were married. He preferred sleeping with men and me, women. Stupid that we ever got married. Wait, I take that back. We gave each other Rindy, and that’s the greatest gift.”

“He couldn’t have been very old.”

“Your right; he's only two years older than me. Harge died at 37 in November of 2020. He was an ER physician.”

“Oh, my God! Nashville was pounded that month with Covid cases.”

“It was, and I blame Covid for his death. Well, not directly, but he was working about 70 hours a week and fell asleep at the wheel after pulling sixteen hours.”

"I thought we were close in age, Abby, but I guess we're both 36?"

Carol nodded.

"I imagine Rindy took that hard?"

“She was devastated. And, he had been isolating from us for months. I can hardly mention her father to this day.”

“Does … this Ms. Cranell’s arrival upset her?”

“A little, but I think it’s a good thing. Genevieve has Harge’s eyes and his sense of humor. Rindy needs to process the past.”

“Therese and I saw her drive in yesterday. She’s pretty."

"Oh, my God … she’s gorgeous … and funny. I would love for you and Therese to meet her. Maybe dinner one night this week; she’s heading back on Thursday evening after Thanksgiving Dinner. She knew how busy I’d be this week, and with Rindy out for fall break, she wanted to help out. You know, taking Rindy shopping, catching a movie, and well, just being family.”

“How sweet is that. Dinner would be fun. Let me check my schedule and talk to Therese. I’ll call you this afternoon.”

“Good. Hey, the hair and makeup look nice. All ready for the banking day?”

“Thank you. Yep, I just need to slip out of this robe and don my uniform, a charcoal suit.”

“Pants or skirt today?”

“Skirt.”

“Nice! Especially with your legs.”

“Well, that’ll put a spring in my step for Monday.”

“Go get ‘em, Tiger.”

They turned and started walking back to their respective homes. Carol teased, “But watch out for any early Gorillas!”

Abby laughed, dismissing Carol with an over-the-shoulder wave.

Therese drank an entire bottle of Barefoot Moscato the night before. Abby’s girl was still sound asleep. Abby murmured excitedly, “I’ll leave her a note.”

*****

Therese roused after eight and slumped downstairs. She remembered the dream that woke her. Carol pushed a dark-haired woman down on Sally House’s kitchen island and tore her blouse open. Tiny buttons bounced across the stainless surface. Therese shook her head. “Fucking get out of my head, Alabaster Temptress!”

Therese stopped in the kitchen to read a note left on their marble kitchen prep table. Therese exclaimed, “Aunt? Thank you, Abby Gerhard!” Therese did a happy dance shaking her heinie. “Carol Aird, you better watch out! I’m gunning for you, ‘Elfin Angel!’”

Therese knew her mother always had an officers' meeting first thing on Monday. She set her phone’s alarm for eleven to prompt a call to her mother. After coffee and two scrambled eggs, Therese donned her sports leggings, a sports bra, and her lined windbreaker. She harnessed and leashed Felix, then departed for a walk.

They took Wood south all the way to the city’s downtown park. The city had not yet turned off the fountain for winter. She and Felix enjoyed watching and listening to it splatter for a few minutes. They took College Street back home and went through the university’s campus for a change of scenery. Her heart went out to the scurrying students. SSU was on semesters. The kids would get to leave for Thanksgiving on Wednesday then return on Monday for a couple of crunch weeks and finals. At that moment, she was glad her school was on quarters until she recalled how frantic the compressed winter quarter would be. _Put it out of your head, Belivet._

After returning home, Therese showered, dried her silky, brown bob, wrapped a towel around her, and stared into her closet. She opened her suitcase and stared at the ‘clean’ clothes she brought home. The front door’s twist chime rang. Therese hurried to the top of the stairs and squatted to view their front door’s window. Despite the ivory sheers, she could see that it was Carol.

Therese stood and grinned. She pranced down the seventeen stairs, unlocked the deadbolt then eased the door open about eight inches. “Hey.”

Carol’s eyes narrowed as she caught the bare shoulder and freshly scrubbed face. “Sorry.”

“No prob. I was trying to decide what to wear after a shower.”

“Okay. Well, here.” Carol handed Therese a blue, heart-shaped piece of aluminum. Therese immediately recognized it as Felix’s nametag. Carol explained, “My sister-in-law went for a walk. She spotted this on the sidewalk and picked it up. I laughed when she showed it to me after she returned. I told her that I knew a ‘Felix.”

Therese noted, “The eyelet has worn all the way through. I’ll have to get a new one made. The steel vaccination tag is indestructible, but these aluminum thingies wear out fast.” Felix had wandered up beside Therese. She glanced down at him and asked, “You want a new color this time, Boo?”

Carol chuckled as the hound wagged his tail in response.

Therese turned her gaze back to Carol. “The main thing is the phone number on the back.”

“I’m sure.”

“We might not have noticed it missing for days. I don’t think he’d run off, but you never know what could happen. Thank you, Carol, and tell your sister-in-law thanks.”

I will.

Felix did what dogs do and took his big wet nose to Therese’s butt cheek. She gasped, “Felix!” Therese swooshed him away with her free hand. Carol cackled as Therese blushed. Therese’s opportunistic mind blurted, “That’s the first time a guy's nose has been on this ass.”

Carol considered herself worldly, but this sprite took her back a step with the cleverly informative, funny, and sexy remark. Carol searched for a retort but could only manage, “Well, I’ll let you go, Sweetheart.”

“Okay, bye-bye. Hey, getting together for dinner sounds great; I’m gonna call Momma at eleven and touch base with her about it.”

“Excellent! See ya later.”

“See ya.”

Both women floated away. Carol dreamily fanaticized about pushing her way in the door and ripping the towel from the succulent coed. Therese’s core burned with a mirror image of the same vision.


	5. Shush Now

“Carol, I insist! I’m buying dinner tonight. You have been and will be feeding me these fantastic meals throughout this entire visit. Let me do this, please!”

“Fine, but you’ll probably have to repeat this entire argument with Abby.”

“I will cross that bridge when we get there.”

“Should I get a sitter for Rindy? I mean, the three of you would probably enjoy an adult meal.”

“Absolutely, not! Rindy will sit by me and have a steak … or shrimp … or whatever the hell she wants.”

“You're precious, Vivy.”

“Now, that’s something I am never called.”

“What? Harge and all of y’all’s friends called you ‘Vivy.’”

“No! I meant ‘precious.”

“Oh, well, people don’t know the real you, then.”

“Carol, that’s why I love visiting you and Rindy. I can drop the Triple B façade.”

“Well, you may be a ‘ballbusting bitch’ at your real estate firm, but your “Precious Aunt Vivy” at Sally House.”

“Rindy seems to have really warmed up to me, hasn’t she?”

“Absolutely!”

“You know, I see Harge in her eyes.”

“I agree … all the time. And, that smirk?”

“Exactly!”

They slipped off the kitchen stools and carried their plates and glasses to the sink.

Genevieve proclaimed, “That was the best sandwich I’ve ever had! How in the world do you make a fucking ham sandwich taste that fantastic?”

“Oh, Vivy, you’re a mess.”

“It’s true! I’m tellin’ ya; you should open a restaurant, too.”

“Maybe.”

“Wow! That’s the old Carol I remember.”

“Just let me get this place going. All the details are vital, but I think the food will really make my guests’ experience special.”

“I have no doubt.”

As they finished cleaning up lunch, Carol patted Genevieve’s shoulder and said, “I will never be able to thank you enough for finding this place.”

“Oh, pish-posh! Just seeing how happy the two of you are here in Sally is all the thanks I need. But, I did good, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did.”

“Daaannng! Who’s that? Oh, shit! Is that this Abby’s daughter?”

Carol joined Genevieve at the side window to share her view. Carol peered through the window and Abby’s garden gate. Therese was playing fetch with Felix. “Oh, yes; her name’s Therese, and she’s a fashion design major at SCAD.”

“My! She’s beautiful.”

“I know. Do you want to meet her?”

“Heck, yeah!”

Carol led Genevieve out her kitchen door then exited her own gate to cross Abby’s driveway. They paused at her neighbors’ gate and called, “Therese!”

Therese was facing away; she had just tossed Felix’s ball. Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing Carol’s voice from behind her. Therese spun and waved, “Hey, Carol! Come on in. The gates not locked.” Felix was returning his ball. He leaped playfully and shoved Therese in the back with both of his paws. She fell forward and landed on all fours laughing embarrassedly.

Carol raced to her and helped her up. Are you all right, Sweetheart?”

 _There it is again,_ thought Therese … ‘ _Sweetheart!’ Thanks, Felix, she’s actually handling me._ “Yes, I’m fine,” said Therese as she swooshed off her knees and hands. “Smooth move, huh?” That’s when Therese noticed the stunner standing back and to Carol’s right. “Oh, hello.”

Therese, this is my sister-in-law, Genevieve Cranell. She’s come down from Nashville for a visit.

Genevieve extended her hand smiling.

Therese hesitated, “My hands—”

The assertive business entrepreneur shot her manicured mitt right around Therese’s hand. It was soft and warm and perfectly firm, just right. Therese felt as if this sultry enchantress was gazing right into her soul. “It’s lovely to meet you, Therese. I’m looking forward to dinner.” Then she paused and teased, “Bowser won’t be coming, will he?”

Carol grinned, watching her femme-top-in-law work Therese.

Therese recovered, “Why, yes! He’s my service dog. I’m prone to fainting spells if Felix is not at my side.”

Genevieve tilted her head, finally releasing Therese’s hand. Good one, SCADdie.”

“Oh, you know SCAD?”

“I do. My best friend from high school went there. I always did spring breaks with her in Savannah. That college town can sure as hell throw a St. Patrick’s Day.”

“We do it right. Momma made last year’s with me.”

Carol commented, “I had a feeling Abby can party.”

“Oh, yeah. Abby can party hardy.”

“Now I really can’t wait for dinner,” stated Genevieve.

“I like your outfit, Ms. Cranell.” Genevieve was dressed in jeans and a sweater with what had to be an extravagantly priced Irish tweed blazer.

“Well, it’s nice for knocking around in the country. I bet you’d look good in it. She proceeded to take off her coat then had Therese turn. Genevieve slipped it on the girl. “There.”

Therese turned to face them. She cockily tugged the lapels and asked, “What do you think, Carol?”

After Carol left Therese’s door that morning, Therese had decided on her favorite “nicer” blue jeans and a form-fitting blue oxford. Carol, caught up in the moment, smiled, “You’re a vision, Therese Belivet.”

“Belivet? What kind of name is Belivet?”

Therese slowly shifted her eyes from Carol to Genevieve. “It’s Czech. It was originally—”

“It’s very original.”

“Well—”

Carol decided to break up the eye-fuck-fest. “Hey, let’s have a beer. It’s after twelve.”

Therese asked, “Where’s Rindy?”

“Her piano teacher is here. She’s having her weakly lesson.”

Therese concentrated and heard the distant key strikes. “Oh, is it Mrs. Bowden?”

“God, how did you know that?"

“I took lessons from her. Hell, everybody in Sally took fucking lessons from her.”

Genevieve cackled, “Carol, I like this one.”

Therese blushed.

“Oh, and she blushes. What a heartbreaker!”

Therese blurted, “I picked up some more of that Sunset Lager. Y’all come inside, and we’ll have one in the living room.”

“You picked it up, Therese? So, you’re twenty-one? You look eighteen.”

“Do you want to check my I.D. like they did at the store?”

Genevieve smirked, “Saucy, girl.”

Upon entering the kitchen, Felix made a beeline for the stairs and his room. Carol shook her head, laughing at the hound. She explained to the perplexed Genevieve. “He has his own room.”

Genevieve smirked, “Oh, charming.”

“Therese, as you may have noticed, Ms. Cranell is not big on pets.”

“No, quite the contrary, they’re great for other people … just not me.”

Therese popped caps and handed out the icy brews. They moved to the living room.

With her beer in hand, Genevieve leaned back in Abby’s plush leather armchair like it was always meant for her. She sighed, “I’m in love with Sally.”

Across from Genevieve, Therese and Carol shared a couch with the same upholstery; they laughed at the languid vamp. Genevieve grinned at them yet kept her eyes closed.

“Don’t you go to sleep, Sis. You’re walking with Rindy to the park after her lesson.”

Genevieve’s eyes popped open, and she raised her bottle in salute, “To Rindy! The best niece an aunt could ever have.”

“Aww, that’s precious,” opined Therese.

Carol and Genevieve started laughing. Therese asked, “What’s so funny about that? It WAS precious.”

Carol explained the inside joke. Therese replied, “I guess I can see you as a ball buster, Ms. Cranell, but I’m glad you left that entity in Nashville.”

Genevieve silently watched Carol and Therese chat away on the couch as if it were some tennis match. Her eyes shifted from one to the other. At a pause in their conversation, she asked, so when are you two gonna get together?”

“Vivy! Really? That was—”

“That was an honest assessment of two women that are nuts about each other. I can feel the heat all the way across the fucking room.”

“Therese, I’m sorry. She has no filter in the company of … uh—”

“Lesbians?” asked Genevieve.

“Okay. Yes!”

Therese, pink as a Tiffany Rose, uttered, “It’s okay. Let’s just drop it.”

Genevieve sat up straight. “I’m sorry, Therese. That was rude of me. I AM a Triple B.” She took another swig. Then remarked, “Hey, your home is charming. If y’all ever want to sell it, call me.”

Carol pointed out, “Their family built the house before the turn of the 19th Century, and one Gerhard or another have lived in it ever since.”

“In that case. Never mind.” She animatedly grimaced.

They all started laughing at Genevieve’s expression. The tension was gone.

A few minutes later, Carol checked the time on her phone. “Vivy, Rindy’s lesson will be over in a few minutes. We ought to head back.”

They thanked Therese for the drinks and bid her goodbye. Therese handed the blazer to Genevieve and said, “Thanks for letting me try it on, Ms.—”

“Uh-uh, call me Vivy, darling. Please!”

“Okay. See you tonight, Vivy.”

A quarter-hour later, Therese, distracted by her raging libido, was aimlessly thumbing through channels with the remote. A light tapping sound caused her to hit the off button. She stood. The tapping sounded again; it was coming from the kitchen door. Therese darted into the kitchen and saw Carol anxiously eyeing her through the door’s windowpane.

Therese hurriedly fished the key from the kitchen drawer, unlocked the deadbolt, and then opened the door. She took Carol’s hand, pulling her in. “Is something wrong, Carol?

“I just want to apologize for Vivy’s remarks, Therese. She’s really not—”

“No, she was right.” Therese kissed Carol wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck. Carol swooned; the kiss felt so good, it hurt. Carol turned them and pressed Therese’s back against the door. Felix’s bell jingled. They broke the embrace and snickered. Therese pulled Carol along, asking, “Did Vivy take Rindy to the park?”

“Yes, but Therese, I jus—”

“Shush now, Carol. Hurry. I’m taking you to bed.”

They raced up the stairs; their hands never let go. Therese led Carol to her bedroom on the front side of the house. The afternoon sun gave it a heavenly glow. The women stood breathing heavily and gazing into each other’s eyes. Carol closed the distance this time. She embraced Therese and resumed their kiss. The women’s tension melted; neither had been with anybody in months. Therese feared their first kisses might be awkward. They weren’t.

Carol’s hands caressed Therese’s back from her shoulders to her waist. After several passes, she boldly shifted them below Therese’s belt. She squeezed and massaged Therese’s butt, then murmured, “I want this ass?”

“Take it, Carol. It’s yours.”

Carol unbuckled Therese’s skinny little belt then unbuttoned her fly. Therese’s hands grasped the hem of Carol’s sweater and pulled it off of over the innkeeper’s head, then tossed it in a chair filled with rejected outfits. Carol shook out her platinum “messy bob.” Therese creamed.

Carol’s arousal fluids had already drenched her own panties. She pushed Therese back on the unmade bed, pulling and tugging the college girl’s jeans from her tight, smooth legs. Therese helped by pushing her panties to her calves. Carol took them from there; she already had Therese’s flats and pants off. Carol fought the urge to mouth-dive into the young muff. Instead, she helped Therese with the buttons of her oxford. Therese wriggled out of the shirt. Carol pulled it away to join her sweater as Therese worked free of her Beija X Bra. Carol couldn’t help but note, “That’s beautiful.”

Therese replied, “I love the Shefit, too, but it’s gotta go.” Therese reached up and unzipped the sports bra freeing Carol’s gorgeous breasts. “Oh, fuck, Carol!”

Carol paused to scan her lover. She murmured, “Your breathtaking, Sweetheart.” Carol slipped her thumbs in the waistbands of both her panties and leggings and pushed them down to her ankles. She stepped free of them. Carol had already kicked away her sneakers to tumble somewhere under the bed.

Therese reached for Carol’s shoulders as Carol melted down on top of her. They moaned with the skin-on-skin perfection. Therese arched her pelvis as Carol took her mouth to the crook of Therese’s neck.

“That feels so good,” uttered Therese.

“You taste so good.”

“Carol, I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you.”

“Me, too, Darling.”

“I’ve never been with a woman older than me. Fuck me, Carol. Fuck me like a virgin.”

Carol was infused. She kissed Therese taking her tongue deep. Therese wrapped her own around it while she took her hands to Carol's lower back and hugged intensely. They never stopped moving. Thighs went between thighs, and fingers squeezed, stroked, and explored.

Carol abandoned Therese’s mouth with three sweet little kisses then urged Therese to the center of the bed, placing two pillows under the young woman’s head and shoulders. Carol kissed, nibbled, and pinched Therese’s breasts until the girl was trembling. “Make me come, Carol!”

“What do you like, dearest?”

“Fuck! Anything! Fingers, tongue! Hell, I’d take a goddamned fist at the moment.”

Carol laughed, then slipped two fingers into Therese’s pink.

Therese gasped and arched her back again, firing her pelvis up with a screaming, “Oh, my God, Carol. Yes!”

Carol soon had three fingers in Therese’s hot vagina and a thumb working her clit. Therese rose slowly to climax. Carol was mesmerized watching this Sapphic gift react to every single thing Carol did to her. When the girl came, it was explosive. She shuttered violently then curled up on her side, panting. Carol feared that she might have hurt her. Carol placed her hand on Therese’s hip. “Are you okay, Love?”

Therese slowly turned and stretched out flat. She grinned, “Oh, hell, yeah! I’m very okay.”

Carol was surprised when Therese arose to her knees, grabbed her, and pushed her down flat on the bed. The coed mounted Carol taking her face to Carol’s crotch while hovering her own vulva over Carol’s face. Therese begged, “Eat me, Carol, while I feast on your pretty pussy.”

Carol had never been with such a viper. Therese had her reeling in seconds. Carol pushed her face into Therese’s dripping cunt, munching and slurping to keep up. “Fuck, Carol. That! Right, there! Yes!” Therese had her mouth on Carol’s clit and both hands working the lower 48. Carol had never come at the same moment as a female partner, but magic happened on this sunny afternoon.

After holding each other for a few minutes, they both knew they could do it all again. Therese sobered, “We better get you home, Carol. Your baby girl and her Aunt Vivy will be there soon if they aren’t already.”

Carol sighed, “I know, but I could do this for hours.”

“I need this for hours.”

“Has it been a while for you, too?”

“Yes, and my last one was pretty suck ass. It was some sophomore from Texas that wasn’t sure she should take the big step or not.”

“Oh, that’s not fun.”

“No, but I’ll be damned, woman, if this wasn’t the most fun I’ve ever had.”

“Me, too, Darlin’ … me, too.”

“Therese, you’re a little sex machine.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet, M’lady.”

“That’s intimidating.”

“No, you’re intimidating. What a fucking lover! Your right hand and mouth need to be on an FBI poster.”

Carol laughed and rolled from the bed. Therese had to fight the urge to grab her and pull her back. Carol started getting dressed.

“How many girls have you had in this bed, Therese?”

“That’s bold!”

“Sorry.”

“I’m kidding. None, actually … well, now there’s been you. In high school, it seemed always to happen someplace else, and in college … well, you know.”

Carol thought of Therese’s morning remark. “You’ve never had sex with a male?”

“No.”

“Wow.”

“I do have three very good boyfriends here in Sally, though. Strictly platonic, but I love them dearly.”

“That’s interesting.”

“Yep, you gotta meet ‘em.”

“I’d love to.”

“What is this, Carol?”

Carol knew what Therese meant but stalled, “This?”

“You know … us!”

Carol turned to look at Therese. “I don’t know, Sweetheart. I know it feels right, and I think we might build something extraordinary.”

Therese nodded, “I’m so up for 'extraordinary.’”

“Good! Now, where are my fucking shoes?”

“Oh, I think one got all the way over to this side.”

The two women went to the floor and then arose, grinning across the bed. Each held one of Carol’s kicks.

*****

Abby arrived home at five-fifteen. She was excited about the evening. _Good food and girl talk!_

She checked the mail that Therese must have nabbed then called out, “Therese!”

There was no reply.

She went and glanced out the kitchen window. Not seeing Therese in the garden, she shrugged and went upstairs to get out of her suit. Abby pulled her suit coat off as she climbed the stairs and began unbuttoning her blouse. On the landing, she glanced at Therese’s open bedroom door and wondered if her daughter might have fallen asleep. She called again, “Therese!” Felix emerged from the art room, wagging his tail. "Hey, Boy, where's our girl?”

Abby sauntered along the landing and chuckled upon seeing the exploded suitcases and disheveled bed. Her heart warmed at the thought of her daughter being home for a while. Abby tensed, the unmistakable scent of Carol Aird’s perfume hit her olfactory. Curiosity got the best of her; she stepped closer to the bed. Girl-sex filled the air.

Abby had mixed feelings. Carol was hot! On the other hand, she had perceived the two women’s magnetic attraction from the get-go. Abby picked up a pretty bra that had slipped to the floor. She looked at it a moment, then set it on the bedroom chair. Abby murmured, “Good for you, Muffin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/Q5AVal3)   
> 
> 
> No, there's nothing passive about this chapter!!


	6. Mark's

“So, that’s where you went!”

“Do you like it, Momma?”

“Wow! That’s a nice outfit. And the boots I gave you for Christmas last year look great with it.”

Therese turned to model for her mother. She had purchased a gray midi skirt with a subtle front slit and an oversize gray sweater. The high-heeled suede navy boots gave the grays a splendid base.

“Very nice, Therese.”

“Okay, spin for me, Abby.”

Abby smirked but complied. Her Lilly Pulitzer Sophie dress was flat ass sexy.

“Therese howled, “Yee-Owe, get back in that little black dress, Hot Momma!”

Abby grabbed Therese’s upper arms and gently squeezed them. “Am I too old for this?”

“Hell, no, Abby Gerhard.”

They took turns with final checks in the foyer’s full-length mirror. Abby commented, “It’s a shame we gotta cover ‘em up with coats, but the temps dipping out there.”

As they donned their coats, Therese confirmed, “So, you’re driving the Maxima?”

“Yeah, they decided that gal’s BMW would be too snug for the five of us. And I’m sure she wanted to have some drinks.”

“You can, too, Momma; I’ll drink tea and drive home.”

“No.”

“I insist; I want you to have fun.”

“We’ll see.”

“Hey, Momma, that ‘gal’s’ nickname is ‘Vivy,’ and I shit you not, she is every inch a ‘Vivy.’”

“And?”

“She’s a pistol ball, Momma.”

“Oh, well, your mother can handle her.”

“I know! My mother can handle anything. I’m just giving you a heads-up.”

“Well, thanks, Dear. You ready?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Okay, let’s knock these bitches’ socks off.”

Therese hollered up the stairs, “Felix! Be a good dog!”

They strode down the front steps after locking the front door. Abby had turned her burgundy Maxima around. It was parked near the road facing out.

“I texted Carol, Momma. She replied that they would be right out.”

“Good.”

The Sally House clan traipsed down their steps. “Hey, girls!” greeted Carol.

They met at the front of Abby’s car. Carol chuckled, “Abby, Vivy. Vivy, Abby.”

Vivy took Abby by surprise with a hug. “Abby, I feel like I already know you. Ooh, I love that do!”

“Thanks. It’s nice to meet you, Vivy. I love your Chanel #5?”

“Oh! I still have bottles my late husband gave me years ago; ‘A little dab’ll a do ya!’”

Vivy looked at Therese and Rindy. “That’s an old Brylcreem slogan, young’uns.”

Therese noted, “I studied it in marketing.”

Rindy mocked, “A little dab’ll do ya!”

Carol moaned, “Thanks, Cranell, now she’ll be saying that all night long.”

Genevieve sang, “Sorry!” Then she blurted, “Shotgun!”

Genevieve sat upfront with Abby. Little one had to have a shoulder strap so she took the passenger side window seat. Therese squeezed in the middle, and Carol slid in beside her. Therese and Carol wanted to hug Genevieve for calling the front seat. Carol immediately slipped her hand underneath Therese’s leg. Therese smiled pleasantly as Abby eased them out onto Wood. Therese’s eyes glistened in the streetlights.

Carol spoke, “The reservation is for seven-fifteen. We have plenty of time, Abby.”

“Okay. Thanks for setting this up, Carol.”

“My pleasure.”

Vivy pouted, “I love your Nissan; I had a Maxima a while back. That BMW is nowhere near as reliable.”

Abby noted, “Yeah, but it’s a BMW!”

Genevieve chortled, “That’s right! I bought it after the closing on Hermitage Estates.”

Abby charmed, “My, God! A Banking School of the South friend of mine was one of the loan officers on that deal. Geez, Vivy! Surely you weren’t the only agent.”

“I wish. There were four of us.”

“But, still—”

“Yeah, ‘but still.’” Vivy winked at Abby.

Therese side glanced at Carol and made a “What the fuck!” face.

Carol stifled a guffaw.

“Are you okay, Mommy?”

Carol cleared her throat a couple of times, “Yes, Rindy, I’m fine.”

Genevieve asked, “What’s the name of your Nashville banker buddy?”

“Oh, Wendell Fielding.”

“I know Wendell; he’s a nice guy.”

“He is a nice guy and a smart banker.” Abby glanced at Vivy, smiling.

Carol asked, “So, Abby, Therese, y’all have the advantage over Vivy and me. What are you ordering tonight?”

Therese answered, “Everything is great, but whatever you order, get a shrimp cocktail appetizer.”

Abby concurred, “Therese is right! There’s something special about the cocktail sauce.”

Vivy reacted, “Yum! You’re killing me already. I burned off Carol’s super sandwich at the park with Little Miss Infinite Energy.”

Abby asked, “Super sandwich?”

“Oh, it was a ham sandwich. Vivy, you do go on.”

“She’s being modest, ladies. It was awesome! Oh, my young secretary told me to stop saying that word. She said it wasn’t cool anymore.”

Abby commented, “Pish-posh. I like ‘Awesome’ tell your secretary to—”

“Momma, little pitchers!”

“Oh, thanks, Muffin.”

Carol laughed, “Muffin?”

“Shut up, you,” said Therese as she gently elbowed Carol.

Vivy turned, “I think it’s sweet.”

Therese felt salty, “Momma, Vivy said ‘pish-posh’ today.”

“Did I?” responded Genevieve.

Carol murmured, “Yes, you did, Auntie Vivy.”

Abby remarked, “Good for us, huh, Vivy?”

“Absolutely.”

All but driver Abby gazed out over the dark river as the bridge carried them across the Tennessee River to Boon Town.

At the end of the bridge, the roadway climbed steeply. Vivy remarked, “Abby, Therese invited us in for beers at your place today. Your home is lovely.”

“Thank you, Vivy. We’ve worked really hard on it over the years.”

I love all the original structural and decorative features. I guess that’s all required, though, being in the Historical District?”

“It is, realtor lady. Covenants, ugh.”

Vivy chuckled.

Therese pinched Carol’s boob.

“Uh-hmm!” Carol faked a cough again. “Excuse me!”

Abby went all mother, “Carol, they bring water out immediately at Mark’s. You take a sip as soon as we’re seated.”

Therese angelically agreed, “That’s right, Carol.”

They pulled into Mark’s parking lot a few minutes later. “Here we are!” chimed Abby.

They entered the restaurant and began checking their coats. Carol and Vivy made over the unveiled Gerhard frocks, and Therese and Abby raved about the Aird dresses.

Carol was to die for in a black faux-wrap dress that ended at her knees. Her black ankle strap heels were perfect.

Genevieve enthralled in a slinky black midi dress. She, too, had black ankle strap heels, but they were just different enough from Carols to be different.

Therese remarked, “I think Rindy’s is the prettiest!”

Rindy giggled and spun in her mid-length A-line skate dress. It was black like her tights and shoes.

A hostess asked, “Aird party?”

Carol nodded, “Yes.”

“Good. We have your table ready. Follow me, please.”

They were seated. “Steve will be your server tonight.”

Carol replied, “Thank you,” then she took the obligatory sip of her water.

Therese nodded sternly, then winked.

A tall twenty-something fellow appeared, “Hello, ladies. My name is Steve, and I’ll be your server this evening. He handed each a menu. If it is your first time here, I must point out that we have no specials. Everything is special at Mark’s. May I start you off with drinks … perhaps an appetizer?”

Vivy spoke up, “Shrimp cocktails all around, right, ladies?”

They all nodded.

“Abby, what are you drinking?” asked Genevieve.

“A vodka martini, very dry.”

Vivy responded, “Make that two, Steve.”

“Three,” said Carol, and a Shirley Temple for my daughter.

Steve gazed at Therese. “And for your, ma’am?”

She responded, “Unsweetened ice tea, please.”

Carol protested, “What? No.”

“It’s fine. I’m driving us home. It’s my gift to Momma.”

Abby tilted her head and smiled.

Carol cooed, “Oh, okay. That’s sweet, darlin’.”

Steve commented, “That is sweet of you, ma’am. Very well, I’ll be back shortly with your drinks and those shrimp cocktails.” Mark departed.

The women began to ooh and ah over the menu. Therese announced, “Well, I know what I’m getting, even if I have to ask for a doggie bag, Mark’s Fabulous Ribeye.

“Not the filet?” asked Genevieve.

“No, it’s too small, and that ribeye melts in your mouth.”

“Well, now I’m conflicted,” sighed Genevieve.

Abby leaned over to her, “Vivy, Therese always gets the ribeye. That’s Therese being Therese. I’m ordering the filet, cooked medium. It also melts in your mouth, and I can eat eleven ounces of that heaven and not look back.”

“Okay! Thanks, Abby!” Vivy turned to Rindy, “What about you, Ms. Nerinda?”

Therese asked, “Nerinda? Is that her given name?”

Carol confirmed, “It is. Sarah Nerinda Aird is her full name. My mother was a Sarah, and Vivy’s mother was a Nerinda.”

Abby stated, “I’ve always loved the name ‘Sarah.’ I would have named Therese that, but the Belivets were pretty adamant about the traditional Czech names. An expectant 16-year-old bride goes with the flow.”

Therese patted her mother’s arm lovingly. “I like ‘Therese;’ it is unique.”

Rindy had been studying the menu while names were discussed. She proudly announced, “Mommy, may I have the ribeye like Therese.”

“Honey, it’s huge!”

“What’s a doggie bag?”

It’s a container, darlin’, for carrying home your leftovers. In the old days, people used to claim they were carrying it home for their dog.”

“That’s what I surmised. I’d like to carry some home to Felix.”

The table went silent. Eyes glistened, and noses sniffled.

Carol blinked away a tear and proclaimed, “Well, Rindy, it will be Mark’s Fabulous Ribeye for you.”

“Thanks, Mommy.”

Therese accepted a Kleenex from her always-prepared mother. Abby passed the little pack to Carol then Carol subtly handed it to Genevieve. After it made the rounds, Abby slipped it back in her purse.

The drinks came first. Genevieve held up her glass. “To Sally House! May it be a great success!”

“Here, here!”

“To, Sally House!”

Carol smiled, “Thank you, ladies!”

Steve returned, “Ladies, may I take your orders? The shrimp will be here in a few moments.”

They finished ordering then locked their eyes on the colorful trays of shrimp cocktails.

Rindy commented on the glass placed before her. “Look, Aunt Vivy. They’re on ice. Cool!”

“Yeah, awesome!” Genevieve laughed.

Abby leaned over and bumped her shoulder.

Genevieve glanced at Abby with sparkling eyes and remarked, “Isn’t it funny how words like “awesome” or “totally” come and go, but “cool” seems timeless. My grandpa told me that the jazz boys used the word “cool” in the thirties.”

“Really? That’s an excellent observation, Vivy.”

Vivy shrugged with a grin then bit her first shrimp.

After the shrimp accouterments were cleared away, Vivy asked, “Abby, do you think I’d have time to slip outside for a cigarette before the salads arrive.”

“Sure, may I join you?”

“Ah, a partner in crime. I love it. Anyone else?”

Carol and Therese shook their heads. After standing, Genevieve leaned down and kissed Rindy’s forehead. “We’re bad people, honey. Don’t ever start smoking.”

Carol rolled her eyes.

Outside, Vivy said, “I love that dress, Abby.”

“Thank you. You look great in yours. Not a lot of gals can pull that dress off. Vivy, you nailed it right down to the ground.”

“Dang! Thanks, banker woman.”

Abby smiled at Genevieve, but she could see that Abby had worries on her mind. Genevieve asked, “I guess you know those two finally hooked up this afternoon?”

Abby’s eyes shot to Vivy’s; then, they softened. She sighed, “Of course, the Eau de Putang inundated my daughter’s bedroom when I got in from work.”

“I must confess. I probably egged that along this afternoon.”

“No worries. It needed to happen. They were about to explode.”

Genevieve chuckled, then softly asked, “Are you worried about her?”

“Oh, sure, moms worry about everything that affects their daughter’s lives. Do you have children, Vivy?”

“Me? No, darling. I guess by choice.”

Abby decided to save that loaded reply for a warmer environment. A chilly breeze carried the smoke away as it streamed from their nostrils.

“Carol’s a standup gal, Abby. I can’t imagine her hurting your sweetie.”

“I hope your right.”

Abby changed the subject, “How’s traffic down here in Sallyland?”

Abby recognized the code. “Pickens have gotten slim the last couple of years.”

“Oh, and with Covid on top of it all, thank God for our little electric friends, huh, sugar?”

Abby smiled and stared off to the north as she took a long draw. “I like you, Vivy.”

“The attraction’s mutual, Abby.”

“It’s a shame we live so far apart.”

“Well, I don’t leave till Friday, and think about it; I’m only a couple of hours away.”

“That’s true.” Abby stared at the stars then sighed.

Genevieve sparked, “Wait a minute! You’re looking for something more permanent … a partner, aren’t you?”

Abby dropped the cigarette butt and toed it out. “What made you think that? No! But I’m in for whatever you want this week.” Abby wrapped her arms tightly around herself and shivered. “Damn, it’s turned so fucking cold again.”

“Hey, sweetie, Vivy’s here for ya, will talk. Okay?”

Abby nodded curtly.

Vivy flicked her cigarette deep into the parking lot. “C’mon, let’s get you out of this cold, sweetheart.” She wrapped her arm around Abby and walked her back in.

Back inside, Abby said, “Hey, I’m hitting the little girls' room.”

“Okay, doll, see ya at the table.” Genevieve paused, faking interest in some local artist’s painting. Once Abby was out of sight, she caught Steve’s attention and waved him over.

“Yes, Ma’am?”

Genevieve handed him three crisp one hundred dollar bills. “Shouldn’t that knock our tab dead for tonight?”

“It will … even if you order a bottle of wine and desserts.”

“Good.”

“Ma’am? You’ll still have considerable change coming.”

“It's all yours, handsome. You're taking good care of us; keep it up.”

“Okay! Yes, Ma’am.”

“Not a word!”

He grinned, “Of course.”

Genevieve returned to her seat. Abby approached as Carol prepared to stand to take Rindy to the restroom. Abby chimed, “I’m already up. I’ll take her. Come with Abby, sweetheart.”

After the woman and child were gone, Vivy reached over and touched Therese’s arm. Therese smiled, “Yes?”

“How old was Abby when she divorced?”

“Eighteen.”

“My, God … is that when she went back to her maiden name?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry about your father’s death, Therese.”

“Oh, thank you, Vivy.”

“It’s a shame. You have no memories of him; I take it?”

“Well, no, but sometimes I dream about him.”

“Really?”

“Yes, we’re always playing with some sort of ball. Wonderful people are standing all around having fun, the sun is shining, and Abby is clapping for us.”

Genevieve smiled, “Thanks for sharing that, sweetie. Hey, your mother is something else!”

“She is, and I’m very protective of her.”

V Genevieve tilted her head, grinning, “Duly noted, SCADdie.”

Abby and Rindy returned. Abby gently assisted Rindy to be seated. Steve seemingly came from nowhere to seat Abby. “Well, thank you, sir!” she beamed.

“My pleasure, Ma’am.” He glanced at Vivy. She nodded approvingly. He reported, “Here come your salads.”

Another waiter and a waitress distributed the plates as Steve worked the table with a long pepper grinder. After he finished with the pepper, he asked, “Does everything meet with your satisfaction, ladies?”

Carol replied, “I think we’re good, Steve.”

“Very well, Ms. Aird; I’ll check on your steaks.”

“Thank you.”

The conversation lulled as the women savored the cold, crisp greens and scratch dressings. Therese suddenly snickered, “Surmised!”

Vivy chuckled and gently stroked Rindy’s silky hair. “She’s one smart filly.”

Rindy scrunched her nose at Therese. Therese returned the gesture. Carol’s heart soared.

Steve and his fellow waiter returned to pour glasses of red for the table. He placed frosty glasses of grape juice in front of Therese and Rindy. Rindy exclaimed, “Look, Therese, we’re special!”

“I know, munchkin. We are special!” Abby leaned her head onto Therese’s shoulder.

The steaks came out sizzling. The team whisked the salad plates away and replaced them with heavy white plates of beef and baked potatoes.

Steve and the waitress worked the table offering butter and sour cream. When he towered at Rindy’s side, she delighted, “Just a little of each, please, sir.”

Steve smiled and complied, “Is that enough, sweetie?”

Rindy confirmed, “Yes, sir. A little dab’ll a do ya!”

He raised his eyebrow and grinned as the table roared.

Later Rindy was blown away when Steve returned her remaining six-ounces of succulent beef housed in a foil-origami hound dog. After she squealed and clapped, he placed it in a classy brown-paper bag for her.

Therese remarked, “Dang, Now, I wish I hadn’t eaten all of mine! I want a shiny Felix, too.”

Steve shrugged. Therese grinned at him. “That’s marvelous, Steve!”

“What else can I get y’all, Ms. Aird?”

“Just the check.”

“Everything’s taken care of, Ma’am.”

Carol glared at Abby. Abby shrugged with surprise. Carol shifted to Genevieve. The Tennessee woman ignored her by joining Rindy in admiring the stylish logo on the “doggie bag.”

Carol glanced back to Steve. His eyes twinkled as he grinned.

“Fine! Thank you, Steve, for everything. This was a spectacular evening.”

“Thank you for dining with us tonight, Ms. Aird.”

As Therese drove home with Carol at her side, she angled glances in the rearview mirror to scan the back seat occupants. They were nearing the bridge, and Rindy was already fast asleep. Therese’s big green eyes got even larger when she caught Vivy and Abby sharing a kiss in the other corner. Therese glanced at Carol. Carol tilted her head with a naughty grin.

Carol carried Rindy into Sally House. “Oh, big girl, I’m afraid you’re going to have to walk from here.” She led her sleepy charmer up the stairs to put her to bed.

Rindy murmured, “Good night, y’all.”

“Night, night, Darling!”

“Sweet dreams, Rindy.”

“Good night, Rindy. I love you.”

Therese said, “I’ll go put origami-Felix in the fridge. She can give it to him tomorrow.”

“Good idea,” replied Abby.

A few minutes later, all four women stood anxiously in the foyer. The brash, Genevieve broke the tension, “Hey, Carol, this evening can’t end. You and Therese should watch a movie or something on your big screen.” Then she turned to Abby, “Ms. Gerhard, I noticed an impressive liquor cabinet at your place this afternoon. How about fixing this gal a nightcap?”

Abby and Vivy were out the door before Carol and Therese could formulate a response.

“Well! Those alley cats certainly aren’t wasting any time.”

“Life’s short, Carol.”

“It is. Do you want to watch a fucking movie?”

“I’d rather sample your bed.”

“I hoped you’d say that.”

*****

After helping Genevieve with her coat, Abby hung both on the stand in her foyer. She stepped to the liquor cabinet and glanced questioningly at her guest.

“Whiskey, neat.”

“Sounds good.”

Abby poured a finger of Jack in two shot glasses then handed one to her companion.

Vivy kicked it back, then closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them in time to see Abby emulate her.

Abby placed their glasses on her coffee table then extended her hand. “Will two tiny tops kill each other?”

“I’d love to die trying.”

“What a way to go, right?”

“Lead on, sexy lady.”

Felix walked to his door to greet them as they stepped onto the landing. He seemed to understand and walked back to curl up in his dog bed. Abby chuckled, “I guess he can hold it.”

Vivy noted, “Smart dog, He could grow on me.”

Abby turned left and gestured to their front, “Bathroom!” Still holding Vivy’s hand, she turned left again, took several more steps, then reached to the side of another doorway and flipped on a light. “And my bedroom.”

Genevieve gasped, “She had expected a straight-laced banker lady’s sleeping quarters. The room was an eclectic wonder. The realtor slowly scanned the space, “Abby! I think you’ve created something original.”

Abby chuckled, “And what’s that?”

“Victorian Lesbian Chic!”

“I’ve got to tell Therese that.”

“Yes! Ooh, I love it.”

Genevieve stepped to the comforter and kneaded it with her fingers. The red nails on her bedding made Abby start to cream again. Genevieve’s polish perfectly matched her lipstick. Genevieve’s tumbling black mane had the tiniest hints of gray, and her eyes were the darkest brown Abby had ever seen. Abby knew that human black eyes do not exist in nature, but these marbles looked black. By popular physical standards, the size 4 creature standing before her would be the most perfect female she’d ever fucked. Abby swallowed hard; it scared her.

Vivy seemed to understand. “Come here, gorgeous, and kiss me again. If that sample in the car is any example, I’m nominating you for Best Kisser in a Short Performance.” Abby relaxed. They enjoined in a kiss and hugged, then eased down onto the surface of the bed. Both women arched enough to pull their dresses up to their waists. On their sides, they embraced and wrapped their legs around each other. Abby warmed. She enveloped Genevieve’s little mouth and sought her tongue with her own. Genevieve moaned. Abby toed her heels free to tumble to the hardwood floor. Genevieve anxiously sat up, reaching for her shoes, “Fucking ankle straps.”

Abby giggled and rubbed Genevieve’s back so as not to lose contact. Abby’s heart jumped when she heard the sexy yet difficult stilettos clatter to her bedroom floor. Genevieve returned and ravenously pushed Abby’s dress up and over her head then tossed it aside. Abby grabbed Vivy’s hem and did the same. They both had on black lace bras and panties. Genevieve exclaimed, “Goddamn! Were we looking to get laid tonight or what?”

“Abby arose to her knees and unsnapped her bra, then slipped her panties off. Genevieve was about two seconds behind her. They lunged together for the pillows at the top of the bed and plowed through them before grasping the covers and pulling them down. “The light?” Abby asked.

Genevieve was aching for Abby’s trim figure and lovely breasts. She pondered the muted bedroom light for a second, then cooed, “Leave it on. I want to see you.”

That accelerant sent Abby’s libido into “hyperdrive,” as Therese’s nerd guy friends would say. Abby wrapped her arms and legs around Genevieve like a honeysuckle vine. They kissed each other’s mouths, necks, ears, and eyebrows, driving one another crazy. Genevieve was the first to strike below the waist, sending her tiny hand exploring Abby’s apex. Abby gasped and took her own strong hand south. Her index finger was met with considerable resistance. “Goddamn, Vivy! That’s gotta be the tightest pussy in the world!”

Vivy squirmed around Abby’s hand. “It’ll loosen up with some attention, banker. I promise it will be a worthy investment.”

Abby’s vagina had sucked in Genevieve’s hand, and now the minx was fist fucking her. Abby had worked two fingers into her lover’s narrow hole. When she added her thumb to the mix and began working Genevieve’s button, things got really interesting. Sweat rolled off the two women. They bit each other’s shoulders as they simultaneously came the first time.

Abby gasped, “I might call out sick in the morning.”

Vivy laughed, “Time away from work is important.”

“Especially when I’ve got fucking Scarlet O’Hara in my bed.”

Vivy cackled and rolled down between Abby’s legs. Abby decided to go bottom. She clenched the bed sheets and glanced down to find a rhythmically pulsating field of dark hair covering her lower region. Somewhere underneath it, a vixen mouth was delivering the best head she’d ever had.

*****

In the morning, Abby sent a couple of emails: one to her boss and the other to HR. She was already scheduled to be off from Wednesday until Monday. She thought her department could manage without her for the Tuesday before Thanksgiving. Her boss’s reply was gold;

_I’ll cover your meeting today. BTW, your analysis of the Baker account is revealing; we will decline the loan. I believe you’ve kept us from making a big mistake. Thank you! Have a great Thanksgiving, Abby. Relax!_

She loaned Genevieve a robe, and they floated over to Sally House for breakfast. Carol and Therese had French toast and bacon going. Carol had her iPhone’s iTunes synched to the Bose she kept in the kitchen. Rindy was boogieing to _September_ from _Trolls_. Genevieve was delighted. Genevieve jumped in and took the Anna lines while Rindy did Justin. When it finished, Genevieve commanded, “Play it again, Carol!”

Carol did just that, and with her spatula in hand, she grabbed Therese’s hand, and they all joined in. When Carol used the spatula for a mic, Rindy was moved to fire off an aerial “no-hands” cartwheel. They all clapped. Carol hollered, “Those gymnastic lessons are paying off!”

Later after breakfast, Therese helped Rindy cut up her ribeye into bite-sized pieces for Felix. They walked over to make the hound’s day. After feeding him in the garden, Rindy and the dog took turns chasing each other using a tug toy for bait. Rindy was adorable, racing around in her pink pajamas and green rain boots.

The glowing women stood with arms crossed on Carol’s porch. They were beautiful in the morning’s light, each adorned in a different color.

When Rindy chased Felix to the back of the garden, and was well out of earshot. Therese dryly asked, “If I Google ‘Tennessee’ today to find out what its most valuable export is, “Will it be ‘head?’”

Abby blushed red while Genevieve and Carol lost themselves in laughter.


	7. The Boys

“Carol, these are my best friends, Dannie McElroy, Phil McElroy, and Richard Semco. Guys … Carol Aird.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, fellas; Therese speaks highly of you.”

Richard was the first to shake hands. He smiled at Therese then Carol, “Well, that’s good to know. Nice to meet you, Carol. I love what you’ve done with this old place.”

“Thank you, Richard. I’m excited about the opening on Friday.”

“Hi, Carol; I’m Dannie. Rez said you moved here from Nashville.”

“Hello, Dannie. Yes, I had been planning a B&B for over a year. My sister-in-law is a regional real estate agent; she found this place for me through her connections. One thing led to another, and here I am. Well … here we are; I have a daughter.”

Phil extended his hand, saying, “It’s a pleasure, Carol! Welcome to Sally. A daughter? How old is she?”

“Nice to meet you, Phil. She’s eight.”

“Oh, is she at Crux Elementary?”

“That’s right, in the third grade.”

“Cool! Maybe she’ll be in my room in a couple of years. I teach at Grover Intermediate.”

“Oh, the 5th and 6th elementary?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“A teacher! Impressive. I hear the elementary schools are always in need of male faculty.”

“True, there’s only one other guy at Grover.”

“I see. Well, Rindy certainly likes Crux.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Richard said, “Carol, it sure is nice of you to invite us for lunch today.”

She smiled, and without hesitation, put her arm around Therese’s waist. “I simply had to meet some of Therese’s circle of friends. You men seemed like a good place to start, and I know you’ve all been text tagging each other since she got home. You probably thought she'd been kidnapped.”

Therese beamed with Carol’s confident demonstration of her affection. Of course, the arm at her waist felt wonderful physically, but the gesture spoke of far more than that. She was proud that Carol had the courage to do such things, to say such things, and in her heart, she knew that Carol always would have the courage.

The young men subtly noticed the tactful embrace. They glanced at Therese’s smile then Carol’s soulful expression. Dannie asked, “Will Rindy be joining us for lunch?”

Carol glanced at Dannie; she lingered for a second in his sincere eyes. In an instant, she knew why Therese loved these men. They were of a rare breed, yes, true friends, buddies, and confidants. They unconditionally cared for Therese. “Yes, she will, Dannie. Rindy, her aunt, and Abby will be joining us shortly. In the meantime, how about a tour?”

“Phil exclaimed, “All right! I love these old houses. The three of us actually do some renovations on the side.”

“Really, where did y’all learn that?”

“Oh, Richard’s daddy is a contractor. We all worked for him in the summers. Now, it’s a good way for me to make a little extra cash between the spring and fall semesters.”

Carol started leading the group towards the stairs. “Dannie, Richard, are y’all in school like Therese or out in the working world?”

Dannie ran his hand admiringly along the professionally refinished banister. “I’m at Sally, a senior like Rez, and Richard works full-time for his daddy now.”

“Richard, I love family businesses. I’m sorry you missed out on this project.”

“No worries, Carol. Daddy concentrates on new residential construction. We’ve got three houses going in Donner’s Woods now.”

“Therese will have to show me that subdivision. What are you studying, Dannie?”

“Sports medicine.”

“Well, you all certainly look fit.”

Richard chuckled, “We all played sports together growing up. We still play city league softball and basketball. Dannie has an endless stream of advice about every ache and pain we get.”

Carol laughed, “Do you work with the athletic program, too, Dannie? I mean, besides being a student?”

“I’m one of the apprentice trainers on the football team.”

“Holy shit! That’s big time! They’re good!”

The men delighted in Carol’s salt, but the modest Dannie replied, “Well, I guess.”

Phil moaned, “My brother, Mr. Modest. Don’t let him shit ya, Carol. He knows his stuff. He has assistantship offers from three SEC schools.”

“A master’s degree! You, go, Dannie Boy!”

Richard was walking next to Therese. “Hey, Belivet, cat got your tongue?”

Therese chuckled, “No, I’m just taking it all in.”

“Taking all what in?”

“I don’t know. I’ve missed you guys. It’s fun listening to you tell my gal about yourselves.”

He whispered, “Your ‘gal’ is hot!”

She grinned but chose to redirect, declaring loudly, “Be careful. I have my BS meter on. If you guys try to shit her, I’ll kick your asses.”

Phil laughed, “Kick our asses? Ya, right! All one hundred pounds of you?”

“That’s 103, dude; I been working out!”

Dannie cheered, “Good for you, Therese!”

Carol glanced back and grinned at her feisty little lover, then started pointing out some of the inn’s special features to “the boys.”

*****

Rindy howled as Dannie grimaced; he about had Richard beat in an arm-wrestling contest. Richard gritted his teeth and began to recover. Alas, Dannie called in reserve and leveraged his opponent’s arm flat on the table.

Abby stepped into the parlor. “Okay, you guys! That’s enough naked male aggression. It’s time for lunch. Rindy bemoaned, “Aww, Ms. Abby; it’s Phil’s turn.”

“Rindy, sweetheart, I assure you, I don’t mind one bit,” truthfully stated Phil.

Dannie shook his head, teasing, “I don’t know, Big Bro, Richard wore me down. That mighta been your best chance in … what … years?”

The brothers each took one of Rindy’s hands and walked her to the dining room. They delighted in lifting her feet from the ground every few steps as much as she did.

With Thanksgiving feasts looming on the horizon, Carol had prepared a buffet to show off her elegant breakfast sideboard. Each of today’s guests could go light or heavy per their preference. The boys took a knee and admired the carving on the unusually long antique. “This is awesome, Carol. Where did you find it?”

“Oh, it was quite a distance away, Phil … in the attic.”

“Whaat? No way!” exclaimed Phil.

“Yes, Vivy negotiated the sales contract well. She said all the furniture had to be included. There are some hidden jewels in that attic. Don’t even ask me how they got this piece up there. I had to engage Smith Moving and Storage to bring it and a couple of other pieces down. They had to use the big gable window and a block-and-tackle.”

“Oh, the Smiths are the best,” remarked Richard.

Dannie asked, “I imagine it had to be refinished; who did the work, Carol?”

Therese interjected, “She had Pete and his partner do all of this.”

Phil asked, “Our Pete … Pete Keller?”

“One and the same.”

Dannie commented, “I heard those guys had opened a shop. Somewhere down in West Sally, right?”

“Yep, West Burl,” replied Therese.

Carol nodded, "That's right, Therese. I contacted them my first week here, early October. A Nashville friend of mine had used them for a cherished family heirloom in 2019. She gave me Pete's number. They're great! They rushed this for my opening. They hope to finish the other two pieces by March.

“That's nice,” reflected Dannie as he remembered the hard-hitting linebacker from high school. Pete was a loner, but Dannie, Phil, and Richard always tried to include him. Dannie still felt storms coming in the right finger he broke punching out a teammate. The guy called Pete a “faggot” behind his back in the locker room one day. The coach made Dannie sit out a game, but he only made the other dude run horses after practice. Dannie shook off the dark memory then stood and proclaimed, “Enough about the furniture. Look at this spread, guys.”

One could assemble a tossed salad and/or a delectable sandwich. Bowls of potato salad and coleslaw awaited them at the end. Carol and Abby had placed a pitcher of tea and soft drinks on the table.

As they began to settle into their chairs at the table, Richard asked, “When do we get to meet this Vivy?”

Abby grinned. Just the woman’s name tickled her bits. “Oh, she dropped Rindy and me off then insisted that she had to pick something up. She insisted we not wait on her.”

Carol chortled, “With her, there’s no telling.”

As if on cue, the kitchen door opened. Phil was still standing; he had the angle to see Genevieve enter. She was struggling with a box.”

Phil sat his plate down and raced to her rescue. “Here, let me help you with that, ma’am.”

“Oh, you’re a lifesaver. Thanks a mill!”

Phil sat the box on the kitchen worktable and tried not to gawk at its deliverer. “Vivy?”

“Why, yes.”

“Phil McElroy.”

“Oh, delighted, Phil … Genevieve Cranell. But, yes, Vivy is fine.”

Therese had stepped in and was now grinning at the exchange. Vivy glanced at her, then said, “Whatcha grinnin’ at, Kitten? Here help me put these on trays for the buffet.”

Phil returned to his food. He rolled his eyes at Richard and Dannie as he selected a chair at the table.

A few minutes later, Therese and Vivy entered with two serving trays and tilted them for the others to see. Rindy’s eyes widened as she read the letters on top of the ten oversized cupcakes. Some had chocolate icing, and some had vanilla; the letters were written in the contrasting flavor. One tray spelled out “Rindy,” and the other spelled “Rocks.”

Rindy clapped and laughed, “Are those what you went to get, Aunt Vivy?”

“Yes, darlin’. I asked your mother if I could order something for dessert from that charming bakery around the corner. She gave your aunt the green light. I’m thrilled they were ready.”

Carol was charmed, “Vivy, those are beautiful, and if they’re anything as delicious as the cookies we got from there last week, y’all are in for a great finish.”

“Thank you, Aunt Vivy, but you’re the one who rocks!”

Phil thought, _I’ll say!_

Genevieve and Therese placed the cupcakes on the space remaining at the end of the buffet. The men stood as Therese introduced Genevieve. Phil sighed after he caught the foxy brunette grasp Abby’s hands and trade quick busses. Her lack of a wedding or engagement ring had raised his hopes. He could tell Richard was stifling a laugh at him from across the table.

Genevieve announced, “Now let me at those salad fixins; I bet I’ve gained two pounds since I got here. She took off her leather jacket and hung it on the back of the chair in between Rindy and Abby. The coat's removal revealed a snug silk blouse tucked into a pair of G-Star Raw Lynn Mid Waist Skinny Jeans. All of the adults tried not to check out her ass as she worked the buffet, but some things in life are impossible.

Therese gave her mother a very subtle thumbs-up.


End file.
